Theory:Timeline - Tenth Doctor
This page lists appearances of the Tenth Doctor in the order in which he experienced them. This timeline is based upon observations of the ''Doctor Who'' universe and the events that occur during each of these stories. From these observations we have attempted to build a concise timeline. It is assumed that for each novel, comic, audio or television series, their published, broadcast or numbered order is the order they occur in.A notable exception is PROSE: The Story of Martha, which features Martha Jones as an occupant of the TARDIS, despite being published on the same day as a Donna Noble novel and a post-Donna novel. The layout of this timeline is in part based on the observations on Doctor Who Reference Guide and Doctor Who - The Complete Adventures, as well as Lance Parkin's AHistory and other sources that allow us to make observations, such as The Whoniverse, Doctor Who Reviews, The History of Doctor Who, The Discontinuity Guide, Clive Banks databanks and the Big Finnish forums. None of these sources should be used solely as a source or considered a "true" timeline for stories. Limiting factors Though multiple stories that predate TV: Journey's End, in particular ''DWBIT'' comic stories, feature the Doctor travelling alone, TV: Smith and Jones and TV: Partners in Crime have the Doctor state or strongly imply that it hasn't been long since Rose Tyler and Martha Jones have departed (respectively in TV: Doomsday and TV: Last of the Time Lords). Any story with Rose Tyler travelling must be after TV: The Christmas Invasion and before TV: Army of Ghosts. Any story with Martha Jones travelling must be after TV: Smith and Jones and before TV: Utopia. Any story with Donna Noble must be after TV: Partners in Crime and before TV: Turn Left. Series basics There are two notable divisions in the varying Tenth Doctor media, those where he is almost constantly travelling with a companion and those, set after his hearts were broken by all his losses in TV: Journey's End, where he spends most of the time travelling alone. The era while he constantly travels with someone can be further divided into adventures with original to television companions: * Rose Tyler * Rose and Mickey Smith * Rose (again)There are clear signs of Rose travelling alone before and after Mickey, notably mentioning events of TV: Tooth and Claw in TV: School Reunion and references to Mickey staying on Pete's World in TV: Love & Monsters and Army of Ghosts / Doomsday. * Martha Jones * Donna Noble There are also the original to comics companions: * Heather McCrimmon * Heather and Wolfgang Ryter * Matthew Finnegan and Emily Winter * Majenta Pryce * Gabby Gonzalez * Rose-the-cat and K9 * Gabby and Cindy Wu His adventures with Matthew and Emily are said to take place towards the end of his time alone. Timeline Rose Tyler Early Adventures with Rose * TV: The Parting of the Ways : The Doctor regenerates from his previous incarnation. * TV: Children in Need Special * TV: The Christmas Invasion : Children in Need Special and The Christmas Invasion both involve the Doctor in the early stages after his regeneration. * PROSE: The Christmas Inversion : Set during The Christmas Invasion, when the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS is taken aboard the Sycorax ship. * COMIC: Growing Terror / Hyperstar Rising / Death Race Five Billion / The Macrobe Menace / The Hunt of Doom / Reunion of Fear * PROSE: I am a Dalek :The Doctor and Rose unsuccessfully attempt to visit the Moon. * PROSE: Untitled : This is Rose's first trip to the Moon. * COMIC: The Betrothal of Sontar * COMIC: The Lodger : The Doctor and Rose return to the Powell Estate. * COMIC: Untitled : Rose and the Doctor are still on Earth, and Rose shows him a bracelet given to her by Mickey. * TV: New Earth : The Doctor and Rose leave the Powell Estate. * COMIC: Which Switch? * COMIC: Mirror Image * COMIC: Under the Volcano * COMIC: The Germ War * COMIC: Warfreekz * COMIC: Untitled * TV: Tooth and Claw : The Doctor and Rose fight off the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform. * PROSE: The Stone Rose * PROSE: The Feast of the Drowned * PROSE: The Resurrection Casket * COMIC: F.A.Q. * COMIC: The Futurists * COMIC: Interstellar Overdrive * COMIC: Opera of Doom! Mickey tags along * TV: School Reunion :* PROSE: A Dog's Life : Rose mentions meeting a werewolf to Sarah Jane in School Reunion, clearly placing it after Tooth and Claw. Rose also works for a couple of days as a dinner lady at Deffry Vale High School. The final scene of A Dog's Life takes place during the scene where the Doctor awakens K9 Mark III in School Reunion. At the end of School Reunion, Mickey joins the TARDIS crew. * TV: The Girl in the Fireplace : Mickey's first trip in the TARDIS. * COMIC: The Green-Eyed Monster : Mickey is still travelling in the TARDIS. * TV: Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel : Mickey stays behind in a parallel universe with the walls closed behind him. Final adventures with Rose * TV: The Idiot's Lantern * TV: The Impossible Planet : Rose mentions being a dinner lady but Mickey isn't present, placing this after School Reunion, The Girl in the Fireplace, Rise of the Cybermen and The Age of Steel. * TV The Satan Pit : Second part to The Impossible Planet. Rose's "death" is foreshadowed by the Beast, implying not much time passes between this story and Army of Ghosts. * PROSE: The Nightmare of Black Island * PROSE: The Art of Destruction * PROSE: The Price of Paradise * TV: Love & Monsters (Elton meeting Rose) : Rose is still stopping off to see her mother, but is no longer with Mickey, placing this after The Age of Steel. * TV: Fear Her * TV: Army of Ghosts / Doomsday : Rose and Jackie are trapped on the parallel Earth. Donna Noble appears in the TARDIS. Grieving for Rose * TV: The Runaway Bride : The Doctor is returning Donna to Earth after Donna was pulled into the TARDIS by mistake. * COMIC: The Warkeeper's Crown Martha Jones "Just one trip" * TV: Smith and Jones * TV: The Shakespeare Code * TV: Gridlock : The events of Smith and Jones through Gridlock flow into one another. Martha's intended "single trip" in the TARDIS during The Shakespeare Code is postponed to an uncertain length between Gridlock and The Lazarus Experiment. * TV: Daleks in Manhattan / Evolution of the Daleks * TV: The Lazarus Experiment : Martha officially joins the TARDIS full-time. Adventures with Martha * PROSE: Made of Steel : The events of the book must take place after The Lazarus Experiment as Martha says something about facing mad scientists again. Martha is forced to wait outside the TARDIS in the Doctor's absence, placing this story before 42, when Martha receives a key to the TARDIS. * PROSE: Sting of the Zygons * PROSE: The Last Dodo * PROSE: Wooden Heart * COMIC: The Woman Who Sold the World * PROSE: 42 Prologue * TV: 42 : Immediately follows 42 Prologue. * PROSE: Sick Building : Martha mentions the events of 42. * COMIC: Quiet on the Set * COMIC: Facades : The Tenth Doctor requests Frobisher's help, setting this after his own encounter with Adam Mitchell. * COMIC: Endgame * TV: The Infinite Quest : Doctor Who: The Encyclopedia places this story between 42 and Human Nature. * COMIC: Bus Stop * PROSE: Forever Autumn : Martha recalls the events of The Infinite Quest, but not Human Nature. * TV: Human Nature / The Family of Blood * PROSE: Wetworld * PROSE: Wishing Well * PROSE: The Pirate Loop * PROSE: Peacemaker : All are after The Family of Blood, as those events are mentioned. The starship Brilliant appears in the last two. * PROSE: Revenge of the Judoon * PROSE: Martha in the Mirror * PROSE: Snowglobe 7 * PROSE: The Many Hands * COMIC: The First * TV: Blink (The Doctor and Sally in 2008) : Sally gives the Doctor the transcript his future self has already read to her. * COMIC: Death to the Doctor! * TV: Blink (The Doctor and Billy in 1969) * COMIC: Universal Monsters * TV: Utopia / The Sound of Drums / Last of the Time Lords : Martha leaves the TARDIS to take care of her family and to move on from her feelings towards the Doctor. A replica of the ''Titanic'' hits the hull of the TARDIS. :* TV: Time Crash : Time Crash occurs during the final scene of Last of the Time Lords and ends on the same cliffhanger. Between Martha and Donna * TV: Voyage of the Damned : Continues the cliffhanger that occurs in both Last of the Time Lords and Time Crash. * PROSE: Loose Wire * COMIC: Hotel Historia : The Doctor has his first encounter with Majenta Pryce. * AUDIO: Hounded * COMIC: A Rose by Any Other Name : The Doctor stops traveling for awhile as he mourns over the loss of Rose. While this would suggest a setting directly after his travels with Rose, at one point a reference is made about the Doctor's heart being broken by Lilith. In the final issue of the story, the Doctor notes that he is ready to find a new companion finally, which matches much closer to his mindset in Partners in Crime rather than Smith & Jones. Donna Noble Early exploits with Donna * TV: Partners in Crime : Martha is mentioned as "the last time" the Doctor has travelled with someone. * TV: The Fires of Pompeii * TV: Planet of the Ood : Donna's first trip to an alien planet. * AUDIO: Pest Control * PROSE: Ghosts of India :Donna has seen Ood, but has only recently met the Doctor. * PROSE: The Doctor Trap : The Doctor and Donna travel to Planet 1. * PROSE: Shining Darkness :Donna recalls Planet 1. Reunited with Martha * TV: The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky : Sylvia and Wilf find out about the Doctor, and the Doctor and Donna meet UNIT. Martha is accidentally taken aboard the TARDIS. * TV: The Doctor's Daughter : Immediately after The Poison Sky, the TARDIS is suddenly pulled towards Jenny. Martha returns home at the end of this story. Having a fun time * PROSE: Beautiful Chaos : Martha and UNIT are mentioned, placing it after The Doctor's Daughter. * AUDIO: The Forever Trap * AUDIO: The Nemonite Invasion * TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp * AUDIO: Death's Deal * AUDIO: ''Technophobia * AUDIO: Death and the Queen * AUDIO: Time Reaver :The Doctor decides to visit The Library. * TV: Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead * PROSE: In the Blood * PROSE: Appendix - The Last Will * TV: Midnight : The Doctor and Donna travel to Midnight. * TV: Turn Left : Rose warns the Doctor and Donna about the end of the universe. Goodbyes * TV: The Stolen Earth : Continues where Turn Left leaves off. Wilf tells Rose that Donna was last heard calling from on the planet Midnight, implying that this story takes place not long after Midnight. The Doctor meets Luke Smith over the Sub-Wave. * TV: Journey's End * COMIC: The Forgotten : Set directly after Journey's End. * COMIC: The Time of My Life : The Doctor views Donna's final recorded message, in which she tells him to find someone. Gabby and Friends * COMIC: Revolutions of Terror : Gabby Gonzalez begins traveling with the Doctor. The Doctor has been traveling alone, but Gabby later will note that the Doctor will sometimes call her "Donna" by accident. Gabby specifically notes that she believes Donna had been his companion shortly before her. * COMIC: The Arts in Space * COMIC: The Weeping Angels of Mons * COMIC: Laundro-Room Of Doom * COMIC: Echo * COMIC: The Fountains of Forever / Spiral Staircase / Sins of the Father * COMIC: Four Doctors * COMIC: The Singer Not the Song * COMIC: Medicine Man * COMIC: Arena of Fear : Cindy Wu joins the TARDIS. * COMIC: The Wishing Well Witch * COMIC: Lady of the Blue Box * COMIC: The Infinite Corridor * COMIC: The Long Con * COMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen * COMIC: The Jazz Monster * COMIC: Music Man * COMIC: Old Girl * COMIC: Breakfast at Tyranny's * COMIC: Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth Descendant of an old friend * COMIC: The Chromosome Connection : The Doctor begins travelling with Heather McCrimmon, a descendant of past companion Jamie McCrimmon. * COMIC: The Aquarius Condition * COMIC: Glum Culture * COMIC: The Great Rain Robbery * COMIC: The Parrian Proposal * COMIC: Hitching Point * COMIC: Store Wars * COMIC: The Submariners * COMIC: The Greed of the Gavulav * COMIC: The Secret Army * COMIC: The Silver Bullet * COMIC: The Invisibles * COMIC: Good Old Days * COMIC: The Abomination Game * COMIC: T.R.O.L. * COMIC: Cyclops * COMIC: The Crystal Palace * COMIC: The Spirit of Ashgar * COMIC: Monster Idol * COMIC: The Slakken Cat * COMIC: Code Freeze * COMIC: Hear No Evil * COMIC: Terror in the TARDIS * COMIC: The Ball and Chain Gang * COMIC: The Memory Collective * COMIC: The Blue Star Bomb * COMIC: Flight of the Giurgeax * COMIC: Starstruck * COMIC: The Genius Trap * COMIC: The Rising Tide * COMIC: Sweet Dreams * COMIC: Copycat * COMIC: Shadow of the Vaipid * COMIC: Snakes Alive! * COMIC: The Sparkling Planet * COMIC: The Curse of Vladula * COMIC: Photo Finish * COMIC: Brain Train * COMIC: Foot Soldiers * COMIC: Bad Wolfies * COMIC: City of Light * COMIC: The Guardian of Murcher * COMIC: Night of the Burnt Toast * COMIC: The Ghost Factory * COMIC: Skydive! * COMIC: Highway Robbery * COMIC: Doomsilk * COMIC: One Careful Owner * COMIC: The Garden Rebellion * COMIC: The Goats of Christmas Past * COMIC: A Merry Little Christmas * COMIC: We Will Rock You * COMIC: The Highest Stake * COMIC: Hook, Line and Sinker * COMIC: The Unwelcome Visitors * COMIC: Junk Food * COMIC: Dead-line :Heather leaves. Alone * COMIC: Arctic Eclipse * COMIC: Return of the Klytode * COMIC: Creature Feature * COMIC: Mudshock * COMIC: Project UFO * COMIC: Borrowed Time Majenta Pryce * COMIC: Thinktwice : The Doctor is reunited with Majenta Pryce. His intervention lead to her losing her memories from before Hotel Historia. Madge believes he owes her one, and she convinces him to take her to Panacea to get her memories back. * COMIC: The Stockbridge Child : The TARDIS is diverted from Panacea. * COMIC: Mortal Beloved * COMIC: The Age of Ice * COMIC: The Deep Hereafter * COMIC: Onomatopoeia * COMIC: Ghosts of the Northern Line * COMIC: The Crimson Hand : Majenta and the Doctor part ways. The lonely god : The Doctor begins travelling on his own full-time. * TV: Music of the Spheres * TV: The Next Doctor * TV: Planet of the Dead : Carmen prophesies the Doctor's death. * PROSE: The Eyeless * PROSE: The Dust of Ages / The Graves of Mordane / The Colour of Darkness / The Depths of Despair / The Vampire of Paris / The Game of Death / The Planet of Oblivion / The Pictures of Emptiness / The Art of War / The End of Time * PROSE: The Sontaran Games * PROSE: Judgement of the Judoon * PROSE: The Slitheen Excursion * PROSE: Prisoner of the Daleks * AUDIO: The Rising Night * PROSE: The Taking of Chelsea 426 * PROSE: Autonomy * PROSE: The Krillitane Storm * AUDIO: The Day of the Troll * AUDIO: The Last Voyage * PROSE: Code of the Krillitanes * AUDIO: Dead Air * TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith/''PROSE: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith *PROSE: The Bog Warrior : The Doctor realizes how much he misses traveling with a companion. Meddling with time * COMIC: ''Silver Scream * COMIC: Fugitive * COMIC: Tesseract * COMIC: Don't Step on the Grass * COMIC: Old Friend * COMIC: Final Sacrifice :The end of this story leads into The Waters of Mars. * TV: The Waters of Mars Final adventures * TV: Dreamland * TV: The Day of the Doctor * COMIC: Ground Control * COMIC: The Big, Blue Box * COMIC: To Sleep, Perchance to Scream * PROSE: The Doctor on My Shoulder :At the end of the story, the Doctor decides that after all of his adventuring, his time is up. * TV: The End of Time :*COMIC: Lucky Heather :*AUDIO: The Jago & Litefoot Revival ::Set during the final scenes of The End of Time. : The Doctor regenerates into his next incarnation. Unplaced * COMIC: Agent Provocateur : Set after The Lazarus Experiment, but before Utopia. * PROSE: The Weeping * PROSE: Breathing Space * PROSE: The Frozen Wastes * PROSE: Star-Crossed * PROSE: Cuckoo-Spit * PROSE: The Cat Came Back * PROSE: Once Upon a Time * PROSE: Gravestone House * PROSE: No One Died * PROSE: Corner of the Eye * PROSE: Cats and Dogs * PROSE: The Body Bank * PROSE: The Box Under the Tree * PROSE: Zombie Motel * PROSE: The Iron Circle * PROSE: Kiss of Life * PROSE: Deep Water * PROSE: Hello Children, Everywhere * PROSE: Grand Theft Planet * PROSE: Cold * PROSE: Bing Bong * PROSE: Island of the Sirens * PROSE: Hold Your Horses * PROSE: The Puplet * PROSE: Total Eclipse of the Heart * PROSE: The End of the Rainbow * PROSE: Scared Stiff * PROSE: Bennelong Point * PROSE: The Shape on the Chair * PROSE: Knock Knock! * PROSE: The Haldenmor Fugue * PROSE: Once Upon a Time * PROSE: Most Beautiful Music * PROSE: The Hero Factor * PROSE: Number 1, Gallows Gate Road * PROSE: The Frozen * PROSE: Blue Moon * PROSE: The Lonely Computer * PROSE: The Advent of Fear * PROSE: Deep and Dreamless Sleep * PROSE: The Hopes and Fears of All the Years * COMIC: The Widow's Curse * COMIC: The Time of My Life * COMIC: A Delicate Operation * COMIC: Blood and Tears * COMIC: Fried Death * COMIC: Bizarre Zero * COMIC: Save the Humans * COMIC: Bat Attack! / The Battle of Reading Gaol * COMIC: Triskaidekaphobia * COMIC: Smart Bombs * COMIC: Pinball Wizard * COMIC: Gangster's Paradise / Heads You Lose * COMIC: A Date to Remember / Snow Fakes * COMIC: The Hunters / Cliffhanger * COMIC: 13 O'Clock * COMIC: Green Fingers * COMIC: The Snag Finders * COMIC: The Skrawn Inheritance * COMIC: The Green, the Bad and the Ugly * COMIC: Minus Seven Wonders * COMIC: The Last Soldier * COMIC: Signs of Life * COMIC: Shipwreck * COMIC: Cold War * COMIC: Waste Not * COMIC: A Klytode Christmas * COMIC: The Monster Upstairs * COMIC: Hot Metal * COMIC: The Halls of Sacrifice * COMIC: The Old Kings of Skarab * COMIC: Reign of the Stone Monkey * COMIC: Every Dog Has Its Day * COMIC: The Poison Planet * COMIC: Sea-Rah * COMIC: The Great Mordillo * COMIC: Nightmare on the Boulevard * COMIC: Windswept * COMIC: The Continuity Cap * COMIC: Wormhole * COMIC: The Black Hole Gang * COMIC: CitiZen's Arrest * COMIC: The Lavender Hill Blob * COMIC: Shark Bait * COMIC: Attack of the Mange Mites * COMIC: By Order of the Bonemenders * COMIC: The Alice in Wonderland Circuit * COMIC: Washed Away! * COMIC: Titanoleum Tourists * COMIC: The Man in the Moon * COMIC: Time Flies * COMIC: The Giant's Ring * COMIC: Frosty the Snowdemon * COMIC: The Glutonoid Menace * COMIC: The Power of the Cybermen / Drones of Doom / Enemy Mine / Time of the Cybermen * COMIC: Beneath the Skin / The Sky Below / Beyond the Sea / Lonely Planet * COMIC: Plague Panic * COMIC: Exhausting Evil * COMIC: Wrath of the Warrior / The Screaming Prison / Force and Fury / Warrior's Revenge * COMIC: Head Start / Jewel of the Vile / Lock, Stocks and Barrel / End Game * COMIC: The Millennium Blag / Second Wave / Operation Lock-up / Crime After Crime * PROSE: Blue Moon * COMIC: House Pests * COMIC: Minor Trouble / Inhuman Sacrifice / Crimes and Punishment * COMIC: The Diamonds of Sartor / Quarsian Mission / Android of Death * COMIC: Blooms of Doom! * COMIC: Dusty Death / Cold Assassin / Designs of the Dust / A Suitable Showdown * COMIC: The Creative Spark * COMIC: Any Old Iron / Merchant of Menace * COMIC: The Black Sea / Sting of the Serpent / Attack of the Rats / The Zantraan Invasion * COMIC: Pawns of the Zenith / Swarm of the Zenith / Prey of the Zenith / Lair of the Zenith * COMIC: The Time Stealer / School of the Dead / Ghosts from the Past / The Battle for Time * COMIC: Carnage Zoo / Flight and Fury / The Living Ghosts / Extermination of the Daleks * COMIC: Da Vinci's Robots / Metal Mania * COMIC: About Last Night / Dark Side of the Moon * COMIC: The Day the Earth Was Sold / The King of Earth * COMIC: The Guardians of Terror / The Rebirth of Corah * COMIC: The House at the End of the World / The End * COMIC: The Whispering Gallery * COMIC: The Time Machination * COMIC: Autopia * COMIC: Room with a Deja View * COMIC: Cold Blooded War! * COMIC: Black Death White Life * COMIC: Mirror Image * COMIC: Down the Rabbit Hole * COMIC: Myth Maker * COMIC: The Planet That Wept * COMIC: Swarm Enemies * COMIC: The Greatest Mall in the Universe * COMIC: The Time Sickness * COMIC: Death Disco * COMIC: The Vortex Code * COMIC: Health & Safety * COMIC: Opera of Doom! * COMIC: Sunscreen * COMIC: The Immortal Emperor * COMIC: Space Vikings! * COMIC: In-Flight Entertainment * COMIC: Mind Shadows * COMIC: Destiny's Door * COMIC: Fuel * COMIC: The Beast Is Back In Town * COMIC: Mad Martha * COMIC: Escape to Penhaxico * COMIC: Just Another Thursday * COMIC: Who Ate All The Biscuits? * COMIC: The Baktek Illusion Footnotes 10